


Go! Remember

by Firerose17



Series: Febwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Febwhump day 1, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Self-Sacrifice, febwhump, jasiper in Tatarus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Piper  and Jason have fallen into tatarus and one of them has to stay behind to press the Button.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Febwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Go! Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Mind control

„Jason,go,please!“ Piper begged with tears in her eyes.Jason hated that she was ready to stay here in Tatarus just for him.“No! Pipes listen. There are too many monsters but I can hold them off log enough so you can make it through the doors.“ Jason said knowing that they had no time for arguing.The mosnter hadnt noticed them earlier but now that the two chains that had held the dors had been destroyed they saw did.Piper and he were sorrunded by over a dozent Cyclopes,Earthborn and even two Titans. The doors were shuddering and Bob had told them that one of them had to press the button.He had already decided that it would be him.He wouldn‘t let Piper get slaughered and even if it would break her heart if he stayed she would atleast be save.

Piper looked at him defiance and them managed a weak smile. She looked beautiful with her brown eyes and wavey brown hair.He wished he could have more years to admire her beauty. 

„Jason you have to go.You want to ….you want to protect our friends right? You can only do that if you return to them now.I wil be fine I promise.“ Piper said softly and Jason suddenly felt a strange urge to follow her orders.He really wanted to help his friends but-  
„Pipes don‘t“,Jason said panic rising in him.He realized what Piper was doing and he had no idea if he could resist it.Piper‘s charm was strong but Jason swore himself that he would not let her controll him.He was meant to keep her save and that meant not letting her throw her life away.

She looked at him and her eyes reached right into his soul.He tried to look away but he just loved her eyes too much,he loved her too much.

„Go Jason its alright! I love you.“ Piper commanded with strenght in her voice and this time her charmspeak worked.

Jason‘s thoughts and emotions were blown away and all that remained was the desire to fufill Piper‘s command.He walked towards the big elavator door‘s and did not even register Piper‘s yell as she throw herself at the telchines who stood close to the button.The doors swung open but before Jason walked through them something in the back of his mind tstopped him.He could‘t leave without Piper. They had been through so much together,he could not let her down no.w.“GO REMEMBER ME.“ Piper yelled in desparation and despite the sobbs in her voice Jason‘s mind was empty again.

He entered the small elevator like room,he was calm as he knew that Piper would be alright.She had been so connvinced when she had said so it had to be true.

The moment the golden door‘s slammed shut Jason‘s emotions returned.

„Pipes…...No…..NO PIPER.“ He yelled,tears forming in his eyes and sobbs coming up his throat.He couldn‘t believe that he had let her trick him,he had let her die.He hadnt done it wilingly but that was bo excuse.

He bannged against the doors,tried to push them open,slashed against them with his sword but nothing worked.The doors remained closed.They had done it they had closed the door‘s of death but at what price? Tears streamed down his cheek as he remembered his girlfrieinds last words.He should remember her but how? How was he suppossed to think about her without drowning in his own guilt.Piper had been only sixteen,she had a dad and a normal life.Jason had been a roman at Camp Jupiter most of his life,he never had a normal life and for him Piper‘s seemed way more precious.She had deserved to life a quiet life after the war and now she was trapped in Tatarus possibly forever just because Jason had been to weak.

Sobbs were shaiking his body and he collapsed on the iron floor his mind repeating all the happy moments he had spent with the girl he had loved.The annoying music rang in his ears and he buried his head in his hands to drown it out.

He had no idea what he would tell his friends once he got out but behind his sorrow a blind rage was slowly rising like a flame as he remembered the cause of the war that had let them into Tatarus and Piper to her death.

Jason took a deep breath and with a broken voice he spoke a promise full of hatred.

„I will kill Gea, Pipes.I will tear her appart with my own hands. I swear that on the river styx.“

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use Jasons last words as title for this fic? Yes I did :D 
> 
> I hope you liked this one ! Feedback and kudos would be nice <3


End file.
